Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-32883459-20151019135613/@comment-26002251-20151021215902
I main AqF, and have played every build there is. I also understand that those cards are played. However, you don't seem to understand that they are not the best, as you've mentioned. Bubble Edge is a little slower than Andrei, in this era of offense - not useless, but good AqF players do not dish out Magnum until they Lambros (lest they have 2, which is too convenient). If they do wait till Lambros, they've risked Bubble Edge being compromised - too easy in the meta. Also, AqF focuses on getting the win off on Lambros's 1st stride. Why wait for Bubble Edge? As for Maelstrom, it is arguably more consistent than Thavas but the Blue Storm archetype has not had good RG's in a long time and being Archetype focused doesn't help. Marios kind of takes the place of Sutashia, which isn't at all good. Rascal Sweeper doesn't bode well with Lambros either. Glory is slow for the meta's drive checking and having to retain a 10k guard isn't easy either lest you be winning already. If that's the case, no discussion is available.. The X-ride base is nice and dandy, but Blue Storm is too slow without the hand power. Marios risks getting RG's sacked early (not really AqF benefical) for G3's that cannot do much. I don't know where you got the idea that Blue Storms are dominant. Blue Waves will obviously and will easily be better (consistency, support quality, ace) than Blue Storm when they come out, suggesting that you don't know AqF. Sazanda getting 40k+ easily is not exactly true I don't believe. Let's say you have Tribrute for the +2k, 21k restand with Viktor, 31k with Hank and that's that. Or say you have Viktoplasma and Energy Girl boosting it - 19k with Viktor, 29k with Hank, 34k with Energy girl. Perhaps you include triggers and Ranball, but that's how it plays out. For Tribrute it's 5k + 15k + 25k + 10k (55k, 2 cb). For Viktoplasma it's 5k + 15k + 25k + 30k + 10k (85k, 2 cb). AqF has definitely more attacks with Lambros. Let's talk High Tide + Orthia + Andrei with a Magnum column and Sutashia. I'm assuming that 5 cards are gathered, as is with NG's Sazanda, Ranball, Hank, Viktor, and Energy Girl. Potentially taking out 2 5k intercepters with Magnum, High Tide, or Sutashia. Then High Tide 29k (1 sb), restands with Andrei for 28k boosted, then 26k solo (1 cb, 3 sb). Magnum goes 26k, then 21k. 20k + 20k + 20k + 20k+ 15k (95k + potential 10k,3 cb, 3 soul). 7 attacks with Viktoplasma (4 cb), 9 with Lambros (8 without Andrei, 2 or 3 cb). Looking at the numbers, fights should be finished or heavily crippled by then. You can see the numbers aren't exactly too far apart, with AqF being more consistently high. You probably had another NG scenario in mind (or didn't know AqF well enough). Please do share it.